Love Will Find A Way
by Shiroi Ryuu
Summary: Another V/H (don't you get fed up?) surprisingly, Van hands out Hitomi some adivice... about Allen! It hurts, though. And will Hitomi EVER realize Van loves her? AAGH! Kinda sad... but then R&R as usual!


Authoress' Note:

Authoress' Note:

This story is the shortest story I ever wrote (it being one chaptered) about V/H.I was so sad when I was writing this, because I miss Escaflowne so much! Allen seems to get Hitomi in the end. (It's tragic, but I'll write another one) I was thinking about Van and Celena the other day but haven't enough ideas to continue it. I was inspired by 'Drifting Heart' written by another writer (I forgot who) but thanks a million to her! I will also thank Yoko Kanno for composing "Hitomi Theme". It was a great help in writing the story. (The score was quite sad, it made me cry the first time I heard it) And now I especially acknowledge the one who made me write this, Paolo SP-- you goddamn son of a bitch, I hate you! ^_^… And I don't own Escaflowne! 

**LOVE ****WILL********FIND********A********WAY******

By White Dragon_10

Hitomi Kanzaki sighed. Allen had gone off to fight again. As she sat near the window, her green eyes were fixed on the dark valley beyond the hills. Her hands involuntarily clutched at her heart. "Allen..." she whispered, pushing back a wad of tears choking her throat. She tried to focus Allen's face in her mind, hoping she'd feel better, but then, grew worse. Hitomi knew she loved him more than she had loved anybody else. Her thoughts kept at her until a soft knock on the door interrupted. 

"Who is it?" she asked, trying to sound normal.

"It's me, Van. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Hitomi wiped the tears forming on her eyes. No way will she let Van see her cry. But as soon as he had entered and closed the door, tears flowed steadily down her cheeks. Van went and knelt down in front of her. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" his eyes were full of concern.

Hitomi forced herself to smile. "Oh, nothing," she lied. Van put a stray lock of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. "It's Allen, isn't it?" his voice sounded different, but Hitomi did not notice.

"No--" her eyes caught Van's and found out she could not hide anything from him. 

"Yes." Van stood up and went to the window. 

"You really love him, don't you?" His eyes cut through her like a knife.

Hitomi couldn't answer verbally, for a lump had formed in her throat again. Van smiled his small smile at her. 

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. He'll manage," he tried to sound encouraging. But inside, he was trying to force himself not to break down in front of Hitomi. This had been so painful.

Hitomi sighed. "I don't know. Only destiny will tell." Somehow, Van had made her feel better.

"Thank you, anyway." her cheeks stained red. Her eyes were glued to the ground. Van took her hand and led her to the window, beside him. "Look, Hitomi. If you really love him so much, this distance won't and never will stand in your way. No matter far apart you are right now, if you keep him inside your soul... then perhaps, love will find a way to reach out to you both." His voice sounded shaky.

Hitomi looked at him in awe. His words had struck her heart and made her eyes quiver. "Thanks, Van. I--I'm really grateful for you making me better." She hugged Van, her emotions welled up that she began to cry. Maybe there was something more with Van that she never knew before. Van's eyes widened, but he wrapped his arms tight around her, his warmth... and love, enveloped and stirred her soul. "You know you could always count on me if you have any problem," his hand was stroking her hair and he spoke softly. "I'm always here, no matter what happens." 

Hitomi's face uplifted to his. Van looked into the mystic green eyes he had always adored ever since. They were about to kiss when a thunder of guymelefs sounded through the door of the castle. The magic had faded, and Hitomi pulled out of his embrace. "Allen!" and she tore away to the door. Van sighed. Then he went out of the room.

As Hitomi ran down the stairs, she thought of how caring and understanding Van was to her. He was a very good friend. Deep in her unconscious heart, she already loved him. It will only take pain to help her realize it, which in the near future will pierce her heart like a thousand swords. But now, she was in Allen's arms, taking in the headiest dose of her Amano's scent. Van looked at them from behind, his heart couldn't help feeling hurt. He was glad he'd helped Hitomi and all that, but then...

It was going to be a long time until she will finally learn to love him as much as he did.


End file.
